Salaryman y Stalker Boy
by Strach
Summary: Genos nervioso sacó una caja con una envoltura ostentosa. La extendió contra el pecho del aburrido hombre. El rostro del chico estaba contraído y asustado con los ojos cerrados esperando que Saitama fuese a rechazar el regalo, pero este lo tomó. Antes de alguien dijera algo, Genos se fue corriendo como un conejo asustado. Saitama lo miró alejarse y se sintió algo idiota.


¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad / San Valentín!

Como se darán cuenta, es muy cortito. Se me ocurrió mientras hacía algunas viñetas que subí a Twitter y a Facebook.

Si las quieren mirar están en mi página de Facebook: Sad Cherry o LaCerezaTriste

Oh, si les gusta Haikyuu, subiré (hoy) un doujinshi TanaEnno.

En fin. Gracias por leer.

* * *

Ahí estaba de nuevo.

Giró la cabeza, pero sus ojos no enfocaron lo suficientemente rápido el rostro de aquella persona y cuando se dio cuenta, ya no se encontraba o eso parecía.

Estaba comenzando a ser molesto.

Cuando todo inició semanas atrás era aterrador porque le ocurrió justo después de ver aquella película de un acosador. Después, casi todas las tardes cuando regresaba de su aburrido trabajo como un oficinista asalariado, presentía que alguien lo seguía por largo rato, pero esta persona era hábil pues siempre lograba ocultarse antes de que él pudiera hacer algo.

Unos días atrás logró descubrir la identidad de su "acosador", tan sólo se trataba de un chico de secundaria y decidió dejarlo pasar sólo por eso.

Justo ese día, para ser exactos, un día antes de San Valentín, no estaba del mejor humor del mundo y con toda la intención de terminar con esa situación de una vez por todas, se acercó al joven quién no pudo escapar como otras tantas veces.

En chico rubio muy nervioso sacó de inmediato una caja con una envoltura un tanto propia de una chica quinceañera enamorada. Extendió la ostentosa caja llena de corazones contra el pecho del asalariado y aburrido hombre. El rostro del chico estaba contraído y asustado con los ojos cerrados como esperando que el hombre fuese a rechazar el regalo, pero este lo tomó preguntándose si así el muchacho lo dejaría en paz, el chico simplemente abrió los ojos cuando sintió como el mayor aceptaba el presente. Antes de alguien dijera algo, se fue corriendo como un conejo asustado.

El hombre lo miró alejarse algo incrédulo y se sintió un poco idiota.

…

Saitama observó el presente una vez más.

Estaba sentado en alguna cafetería cercana a su departamento con el regalo sobre la mesa esperando su orden de papas fritas porque sólo le alcanzaba para eso.

Suspiró hastiado y confundido por décima vez dispuesto a abrir el regalo.

Rompió sin muchos problemas el papel y quitó la tapa abriendo el presente para encontrarse con una gran variedad de chocolates con apariencia cara y una nota que más que romántica, dictaba una sentencia un tanto aterradora: "Te estoy vigilando. ATT: Genos."

Saitama se apretó la nariz al leerla. —Este niño… —dijo sintiendo como un ligero dolor de cabeza.

Había una segunda nota que no notó por estar algo distraído con la ATERRADORA primera nota del demonio.

"Mañana sal conmigo, por favor". Y finalizaba sin mucho más chiste.

…

Oh, no, no tenía opción, la nota decía "sal conmigo" era como una maldita orden y el "por favor" estaba ahí de pura cortesía.

—"Como sea, tengo que terminar esto… es decir, no quiero a la policía tocando mi puerta" —pensó mirando al techo de su departamento.

…

La escena era inusual, lo normal para un día como ese, en el que el número tan extenso de parejas que se lograban ver paseando a los alrededores y toda la ciudad atascada en llamativos anuncios haciendo alarde de lo romántico que podría ser regalarle a tu pareja algo sumamente costoso porque este era un día especial, ¿verdad? Entonces es cuando la cara roja y llorosa del joven rubio intentando contener el llanto desencajaba con el paisaje común en un día de San Valentín.

—¡Oye, no-no llores! —Saitama comenzaba a entrar en pánico por dos motivos principales. El primero era que jamás supo lidiar con los niños que lloraban, no eran tan fácil de ignorar como una persona adulta y el segundo; la gente lo miraba feo: "Hey, tú, idiota, hiciste llorar al niño bonito que obviamente acaba de confesarse a ti, eres horrible y un pervertido, llamaré a la policía", se leía en la cara de varios transeúntes. O eso es lo que supuso Saitama.  
Por eso después de rascarse inquieto la nuca, llegó a la conclusión de que debía de sacar a Genos de ahí, ya mismo.

…

—Mira, no era mi intensión hacerte sentir mal, ¿sabes?, ahora cálmate, vamos. —intentó sonar convincente

—Pero es que aquella vez usted me ayudó y yo… —hipó intentando contenerse —¿qué hay de malo en mí?

—¡No hay nada de malo!, es decir, eres genial, ¡sólo mira lo lindo que eres!

Genos calló enseguida y observó con sus enormes y brillantes ojos azules a Saitama.

—¡No, espera, no te hagas ideas!, me refería a que… que el problema no eres tú, es sólo que eres tan joven y…

—¡Ya no soy un niño! —contesto exaltado.

—Sí, intenta explicar eso en la corte, mocoso.

Al final ambos se miraron, pero Genos volvió a mostrar señales de comenzar a llorar de nuevo.

Saitama lo detuvo palmeándolo ligeramente antes de iniciar un escándalo otra vez.

Lo había llevado al parque y extrañamente no había tanta gente como imaginó, estaba bastante tranquilo. Miró una, dos, tres, cien veces de nuevo alrededor antes de hacer la acción que tenía pensada.

Acercó sus labios a la sonrosada mejilla del estudiante y lo besó por menos de un segundo antes de comenzar a sentirse como un depravado y quitarse súbitamente.

Luego le acarició el cabello con suavidad y sonrió genuinamente.

Genos quedó estupefacto mirando la figura sonriente de Saitama a contra luz.

—Oye, no puedo hacer lo que me pides, no sé si lo entiendas, pero soy mayor que tú y eso no está bien, aunque en realidad agradezco tus sentimientos hacía mí.

Genos le miró con esa expresión en el rostro que evidencia la tranquilidad que llega después de un episodio triste.

—Lo entiendo —finalizo satisfecho mientras asentía suavemente.

Saitama se despidió informalmente y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse cuando noto su larga sombra expandida por el suelo, lo que significaba el crepúsculo del día.

—Oye, lo más que puedo hacer por ti este día es acompañarte devuelta a la estación.

Genos le miró emocionado asintiendo felizmente. —¡Sí!, ¡Muchas gracias Señor Saitama!

—¡No soy señor!

—¡Maestro!

—¡¿De dónde demonios…?!

—¡Sensei!

—¡¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?!

…

No les quedó de otra mas que ir apretados pues el tren estaba lleno y no había mucho espacio para elegir.

Una estación antes de la bajada de Genos, este sacó un pequeño chocolate y se lo entregó disimuladamente a Saitama quién lo aceptó sin más.

—Este lo hice yo mismo para usted —dijo sonrojado hasta las orejas y en cuanto las puertas abrieron llegando a la siguiente estación, salió despavorido escapando como siempre.

Saitama lo miró alejarse.

Bufó levemente y cuando se dio cuenta estaba sonriendo.

…

Genos esperaba casi todos los días a Saitama cerca del edificio donde trabajaba, las conversaciones se las llevaba el muchacho rubio quien hablaba sin parecer tener intención de callarse nunca, algo a lo que Saitama tuvo que acostumbrarse y conforme pasó el tiempo, simplemente llegó a disfrutar.

La trivialidad de sus días marchó sin contratiempos y por supuesto que en algún punto del tiempo ambos llegaron a ser más el uno para el otro que "Salaryman" y "Stalker Boy".

Varios años después en un San Valentín similar, Genos estaría recibiendo felizmente a Saitama quien llegaba a su hogar después de un día de trabajo.

Les esperaría una noche particularmente activa.

.


End file.
